The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 style)
My version of The Wizard of Oz. Cast of Characters *Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) as Dorothy Gale *Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) as Hunk *Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) as Zeke *Eric (The Little Mermaid) as Hickory *The Scarecrow/Feathertopp (The Scarecrow) as The Scarecrow (Oz) *Fender (Robots) as the Tin Man *Xiro (Noah's Ark) as The Cowardly Lion *Gladys Sharp (Over the Hedge) as Miss Almira Gulch *Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) as The Wicked Witch of the West *The Mayor of Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Professor Marvel *Dr. Otto Scratchensniff (Animaniacs) as the Gatekeeper *Ichabod Crane (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) as the Cabbie *White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) as the Guard *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as The Wizard (Bad) *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as The Wizard (Good) *Patch (101 Dalmatians) as Toto *The Grundles (My Little Pony G1) as The Munchkins *Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) as Glinda *Gru (Despicable Me) as Uncle Henry *Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) as Aunt Em *Bela (Hotel Transylvania 2) as Nikko *Bat Cronies (Hotel Transylvania 2) as The Flying Monkeys *Thuggee Guards (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) as Winkie Guards *Ghostly Trio (Casper) as The Apple Trees Cast Gallery NEW Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope as Dorothy Gale FixItFelixJrHQ.png|Fix-It Felix Jr. as Hunk The_scarecrow_(2000_character).jpg|The Scarecrow/Feathertopp as The Scarecrow Prince Eric-0.jpg|Eric as Hickory Fender (Fox).png|Fender as The Tin Man Pacha.JPG|Pacha as Zeke Xiro the Lion.png|Xiro as The Cowardly Lion Gladys Sharp.png|Gladys Sharp as Miss Gulch Eris.jpg|Eris as The Wicked Witch of the West Mayor_of_Halloween_Town.png|The Mayor of Halloween Town as Professor Marvel Dr-otto-scratchansniff-animaniacs-2.28.jpg|Dr. Otto Scratchinsinff as The Gatekeeper Ichabod-crane-adventures-of-ichabod-and-mr-toad-0 15.jpg|Ichabod Crane as The Cabbie White Rabbit.gif|The White Rabbit as The Gatekeeper Oogie Boogie.png|Oogie Boogie as The Wizard (Bad) Jack Skellington.png|Jack Skellington as The Wizard (Good) Patch-one-hundred-and-one-dalmatians-ii-patchs-london-adventure-94.8.jpg|Patch as Toto Mlp-movie-03.jpg|The Grundles as The Munchkins Bela2.png|Bela as Nikko Man-Bat.png|Bat Cronies as Flying Monkeys Thuggeeguards.jpg|Thuggee Guards as Winkie Guards Lucy wilde despicable me 3.png|Lucy Wilde as Aunt Em Gru.jpg|Felonius Gru as Uncle Henry Scene * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 2 - Vanellope Meets her Family * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 3 - "Over the Rainbow" * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 4 - Gladys Sharp is Taking Patch * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 5 - Vanellope Meets The Mayor of Halloweentown * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 6 - It's A Twister * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 7 - Vanellope Meets Aurora (Munchkin land) * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 8 - "Ding Dong The Witch is Dead" * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 9 - Vanellope Meets Eris * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 10 - "Follow The Yellow Brick Road" * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 11 - Vanellope Meets Feathertopp ("If I Only Had a Brain") * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 12 - Vanellope Meets Fender ("If I Only Had a Heart") * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 13 - Vanellope Meets Xiro ("If I Only Had the Nerve") * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 14 - Eris/Vanellope Goes to Emerald City * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 15 - Bell Out Of Order/"In the Merry Old Land Of Oz" * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 16 - "If I Were the King of the Forest" * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 17 - Vanellope Very Sad * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 18 - Bad Wizard (Oogie Boogie) * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 19 - The Haunted Forest * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 20 - Flying Bat Cronies Attack * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 21 - Eris's Castle/Patch Runs Away * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 22 - Thuggee Guards March * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 23 - Eris's Death * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 24 - Good Wizard (Jack Skellington) * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 25 - Vanellope's Goodbye/Very Sad * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 26 - There's No Place Like Home * The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Style) Part 27 - End Credits Category:The Wizard of Oz Movies Spoof Category:Abeiscool40